


Chocolate Bunny

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco saves Velvet from being bullied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Bunny

~ Chocolate Bunny ~

"Owww," Velvet whined as Cardin pulled on her ear. "Let go!"

Tears gathered in her eyes as the bully ignored her pleas. Around them, the other students were laughing - not just Cardin's team (more like gang), but almost everyone nearby was either laughing or just staring.

 _Of course_ , Velvet thought. _No one would help a Faunus like me, especially if it means they would end up being targeted in my place afterward_.

"HEY!" someone shouted, and the next thing Velvet knew she had fallen over backwards. It took her a moment to realize the reason she had done so was because she'd lost her balance when her ear was suddenly released from Cardin's grip.

She sat up and was shocked to see her team leader pinching and twisting Cardin's entirely human ear. Velvet hadn't recognized her voice earlier because she'd never heard Coco raise her voice before.

"How do you like it, huh?" Coco snarled.

"Ow ow ow," Cardin shrieked.

"No one hurts my teammates or they have me to deal with, got it?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I won't do it again!"

Coco let him go and the boy ran off, crying.

"Thanks, Coco," Velvet said shyly.

"Anytime," the other girl replied, reaching out to ruffle Velvet's hair. "Nobody messes with my bunny!"

The Faunus felt herself blushing at her leader's actions. Her teammates were some of the few people who treated her well, but she had always assumed it was for the sake of team unity. Until this moment, she hadn't thought that they actually saw her as a friend, rather than just someone they were forced to put up with.

~end~


End file.
